The Blind Angel
by GIRZim232
Summary: Zim finds out his mission is a fake. Tak finds love, Dib and Gaz find their long lost cousin. Gaz discovers a gift and Zim finds out what it means to really live, all with the help of a blind orphan named Lydia. Please read it.
1. Dib's Predicament

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or related characters. They are owned by Jhonen Vasquez.**

Gaz walked out of the high skool, on her way to visit Dib in the hospital when she saw _her_. The girl who put Dib into the hospital was sitting outside the high skool. Gaz had also noticed two strange things, first the girl held a long thin cane.

"So its true," thought Gaz, "Dib was right, she is blind" It was true, the girl who brutally injured Dib was blind. None of the officers believed Dib, seeing as the girl looked hopeless enough. Dib's explanation had been simple and believable.

"Psychokinesis," thought Gaz, "I wouldn't have believed Dib if Dad hadn't told me it's real, and that it runs in the family." Gaz thought back to what her dad had told her. "Our grandpa and uncle had it." thought Gaz, "Our uncle by marriage though." At that moment the second strange thing sunk in. The girl was accompanied by a green dog with a zipper going down its belly. "G.I.R." thought Gaz. At that moment Zim walked up to the girl and she stuck out her arm in front of him.

"Hmm?" said Zim in a rather questioning voice.

"I nearly died on the way here with G.I.R. as my guide," said the girl in a very irritated voice, "you will lead me back home." Zim sighed.

"Very well Lydia, I will lead you home." said the Irken invader, "G.I.R. go to the club or something, I need to speak to Lydia alone."

"Yes, my master!" said the little robot. Gaz walked away, continuing towards the hospital.

_Flashback_

"_What happened here?" asked a surprised Gaz to a police officer._

"_Well, we're not sure." said the officer, "Your brother is in the condition most people would be in after being shot by a cannon ball, and then having an elephant sit on them. We have no idea what caused this to happen, your brother is lucky to be alive." It was true, Dib looked worse than half dead. He had to be three fourths dead. He was lucky to be alive, conscious and talking._

"_I'm telling you, it was that blind black haired girl over there!" Dib said weakly._

"_Dib." said Gaz in a doubtful voice. "I don't think-"_

"_It was her!" Dib said cutting his sister off, "She has psychokinesis, PK!"_

"_How do you know she is blind?" asked Gaz._

"_Look at her eyes!" commanded Dib, "You'll know." Before Gaz could protest, Dib passed out. Gaz turned around to look at the girl but she had already gone. Then Gaz turned around to look at the paramedic_

"_Will he be alright?" asked Gaz._

"_Well, seeing as he survived the assault, we think he will live. Just as long as nothing happens, your brother will be fine." the paramedic reassuringly as he helped to load Dib onto the ambulance._

_End Flashback_

"That was three days ago," thought Gaz, "Dib is doing much better, but if Zim and this girl are working together, then Dib could be in grave danger."

Zim looked at Lydia who had just walked out of her bedroom. She had changed cloths for the assignment. When she entered her room she had been wearing a light pink dress over a yellow shirt with cyan tights. The dress had a smiley face on it. Paired with a pathetic look, no one would guess that with a thought she could bring down a building.

"The ultimate strategy," thought Zim, "to make her look pathetic. Otherwise, I doubt she would wear the pink dress every day." Now, she was wearing a black dress with a skull on it with a red pair of tights and a dark purple shirt under the dress.

"All finished!" said G.I.R. triumphantly. Due to her blindness, Lydia needed help with putting cloths on and color coordination, which was G.I.R.'s job, and surprisingly he was good at it.

"Do you have the radio?" asked Zim.

"Yes, I have it." said Lydia as she held up an earpiece that she put into her ear.

"The med-packs?" asked Zim, "Although you might not need them for yourself someone else might need them." Lydia rolled her eyes at the possibility that she would help someone else with Zim's technology.

"I have all six ready to go." said Lydia in a monotone way. Zim smiled, after two years, he had begun to think of Lydia as a sister.

"Is your PK energy built up." asked Zim slyly.

"Full power." said Lydia, with a grin. She understood the Irken's concern for her, she knew he thought of her as a sister and she thought of him as her brother. In fact, that was the cover story that Zim had used since she had moved in with him.

"Report mission objective." ordered Zim

"Kill Dib." Lydia stated flatly. She found this kind of job easier if she could abandon her conscious before leaving Zim's underground lab.

"Yes, now go, I will hack the hospital mainframe to help you find him. If you are attacked, you are on your own." Zim said.

"Yes sir!" Lydia said as she saluted while leaving.

"Squeak!" said Minimoose.

"Yes," said Zim, "she has the mind of an Invader."

"I don't get it," said Skoodge, Zim's Irken companion, "she has been living with you for two years, she is blind yet she carries out these assignments without help."

"Its her psychokinesis, she uses it to see the same way bats can see in the dark, through sonar, except it isn't sound she sends out its PK energy." Zim said.

"So, she sees shapes only?" asked Skoodge. He looked around trying to imagine how that would seem.

"Precisely." said Zim. Lydia walked through the hospital admiring the building design.

"Nice trim," she thought, "if only I could really see what it looks like."

"Ok Lydia, third hallway on the left." said Zim. As he was about to give her further instructions the computer alerted him that he was getting a call from the Massive.

"Right." said Lydia. As she walked down the hallway she remembered when Zim had told her about himself.

_Flashback_

"_I shall tell you about myself, but you must tell the great Zim about yourself." said Zim with a grin._

"_You talk in the third person," said Lydia through giggles, "and I could easily search your mind to find out about you, but I'd rather you tell me."_

"_Alright." said Zim and at that moment he reached up to his eyes and did something that appeared as though he removed his eyes and then pulled his hair off._

"_Ok you need to explain a lot. What just happened?" asked a very confused Lydia._

"_I am from another planet called Irk, my race is the Irken race." said Zim in a prideful manner. "I am nearing my four-hundredth birthday in two weeks. The distinguishing features of my race are that we have green skin, antenna, eyes that are round and only one color and we are kind of short except for our leaders, the Almighty Tallest, who chose me for a special mission to take over this planet."_

"_Ok you are old," said Lydia stifling a laugh._

"_Actually I'm young for my kind." said Zim, "About 14 years old by your kinds reckoning." _

"_One question, why did you take me in if you want to rule this planet?" asked Lydia._

"_Two reasons, one G.I.R. took pity on you," said Zim, "and I am in need of learning human social skills to fit in better with the worm babies."_

"_How long have you been here? Depending on that, you might have learned something." said Lydia._

"_Two years," said Zim, "and your right, I have learned something but my classmates are beginning to believe the Dib earth-monkey. So I need some help to change their minds." At that moment Lydia burst out laughing._

"_You can start by calling us humans not worm babies and earth-monkeys." Lydia said through giggles._

"_Now you must tell me a little about yourself." Zim said clearly irritated at being the object of her laughter._

"_Alright, I have been blind since birth. I am fourteen years old in human years, and I lived in the streets for a year before you took me in. A year before that the orphanage I lived in was destroyed and I moved from terrible foster home to terrible foster home. Your first year on earth was the worst year of my life. Which is the reason why I decided to live in the street." said Lydia._

"_I see that stinks." said Zim._

"_Yeah." Lydia said with a downcast look._

"_So, how do you identify people without asking them who they are?" asked Zim, trying to change the subject.  
"I have a rare human gift known as psychokinesis, my father had it and it's found on a recessive gene, so it was in my mother's family as well. I send out waves of PK energy to see shapes and if I send out enough energy to actually move objects I'm told that it causes a visible disturbance in the air." said Lydia with a smile on her face._

"_What else is there to know about you?" asked Zim who was now very curious about the girl's hidden talents._

"_Before I was born I was able to use my powers to learn Southern-Praying Mantis style kung-fu, which my mother knew." Lydia boasted unable to help herself._

"_I look forward to seeing both in action, I shall call you my adopted sister if that is alright." stated Zim._

"_Yes, that's fine." said Lydia. Then they shook hands on it._

_End Flashback_

Lydia just realized that Zim had stopped talking to her ten minutes ago.

"Zim? Zim are you there?" asked Lydia, who was beginning to get concerned.

"Lydia, there has been a change in plans." Zim said sounding utterly depressed, "You are to go to Dib, tell him that I wish to speak to him in person. When you do, give him the med-packs."

"May I ask why?" Lydia asked getting more concerned.

"My mission is a fake." Zim said dryly.

Dib was having the weirdest dream, he saw a pregnant woman with long black hair and deep amber colored eyes, and next to the woman was a man with black hair green eyes and glasses. They were talking to his father.

"Well we had better go home." said the woman.

"Yes, we'll be coming back here tomorrow." said the man.

"Wake up!" a completely different voice said.

"What? Oh no it's you!" exclaimed Dib upon seeing who woke him up.

"Don't speak! I'm not here to hurt you, but to deliver a message. My guardian would like to speak to you in person. Here, take these they will help you heal faster." said the girl, "Now I must go." Saying that, she turned around and started to walk away,

"WAIT!!" shouted Dib and she stopped.

"Yes?" said the girl.

"Please, tell me. Who are you?" Dib asked.

"My name is Lydia, I look forward to meeting you again." she said, and with those words she left.

"So that's who has been teaching Zim human behavior." said Dib to himself, "Well, I wonder what the Irken wants this time."


	2. The Meeting

As Lydia walked to the exit, she realized that she was being followed.

"If you loser guards are gonna follow me, you might as well have guns drawn!" said Lydia as she turned around and got into her fighting stance.

"We have you surrounded!" said one of the guards, "This poor girl is going to be in so much trouble when we are done with her!" he thought smugly.

"If you let me go, I promise I won't kill you." Lydia offered in her sweetest voice. At that moment the air around her head appeared as the air on a hot day over blacktop where the mirage of water appears. Suddenly the unusually dense air pinned all the guards except the one who spoke. "You are in no position to attack me! Now I am going to warn you, right now I can crush your workmates and then I will deal with you!"

"My job is to protect everyone in this building from people like you!" the guard said defiantly.

"Then you leave me with no choice, I will deal with you first!" Lydia stated coldly. It wasn't until she was two feet away from the guard that he realized the mistake he made.

Two days later, Dib walked up to the one house that looked out of place on the street. When he knocked on the door it was Lydia who answered it. Dib noticed that she had a small scratch on her cheek.

"Hello, how are you?" asked Dib politely, "How did you get that scratch?"

"One guard's pathetic attempt at self defense." replied Lydia flatly as she walked over to a corner of the room with a pile of books, a flute and a violin.

"What's it like reading Braille?" asked Dib. Lydia gave him a strange look.

"What's it like reading flat letters?" Lydia asked with a bite in her voice, "Not exactly describable is it, you kind of have to do it in order to know."

"Good point." Dib noted, "Where is Zim?"

"In the lab, I think you know how to get in." said Lydia.

"Thanks." replied Dib as he walked into the kitchen towards the garbage can that was actually an entrance into Zim's lab. As Dib rode the elevator down into the lab, he remembered the first time was actually allowed down here. Back when he was in sixth grade during the time Tak had tried to take Zim's job. "In eighth grade I realized that Zim wasn't taking over the world anytime soon, so I stopped paying attention to him." thought Dib, "What I have been wondering most is if its true that Zim is the tallest person in the sophomore year." Rumor had it that Zim was the tallest, the second tallest was some guy who was held back and then Dib was the third tallest boy in that year. "I've seen that repeater, I'm not to sure how anyone would be taller than that." It didn't take Dib long to find Zim, seeing as Zim stood a good foot and a half taller than Dib.

"Wow, so it's true, I _am_ the third tallest boy in the tenth grade!" exclaimed an awestruck Dib.

"You should know!" said Zim, "You are in all but one of my classes!"

"I stopped paying attention to you two years ago." said Dib, "Now, why did you want to talk to me?"

"To call a truce, my mission was a fake!" Zim stated, "I need you to help me get into a position where, if the need be, I can get a permanent job and secure myself a place in human society."

"Really Zim, do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I would believe a story like that?" asked a skeptical Dib.

"I have recorded the transmission from the Massive." Zim said looking and sounding both angry and depressed. As Dib watched the recording he was amazed at how brutal the Tallests had been to Zim.

"Do you think I would fake that?" Zim asked Dib after it was over looking, if at all possible more broken than before.

"I'm sorry Zim, for not believing you, I know it was important to you." apologized Dib, "I also know that there is another reason that you want me here."

"You're smarter than I once anticipated. Yes, actually I wanted to ask a favor of you." said Zim, "If the Tallests send someone to kill me or they decide to do it themselves, please find a place for G.I.R and Lydia. Minimoose will stay with Skoodge."

"He is settling his affairs!" Dib thought shocked. He would have protested if Zim didn't have that deadly serious look on his face.

"Ok, I will Zim." said Dib also realizing that Zim was showing humility, something he had never shown before, "I will help you. Where are we going?"

"It's three o'clock, Lydia is practicing her violin." replied Zim.

"How does she learn the music?" asked Dib.

"G.I.R reads the notes to her and she memorizes them." explained Zim, "Surprisingly G.I.R is good at the whole musical thing. I know this because I can read sheet music too." So with that the two walked up to the main living room, and over in the same corner she was in when Dib walked in, was Lydia, she held in her hands an expensive looking violin.

"How did you afford this?" asked Dib.

"Lydia found it, my friend who works at the music store puts it on hold until I can afford it." explained Zim.

"You actually accepted a human's companion ship?" asked Dib who once again doubted Zim.

"Yes, I did, Melanie Hu, the albino girl who moved here a couple years ago." said Zim, "I got along with her because she wasn't annoying like Keef plus she realized that at the start I didn't really like her, Lydia is the only reason that we became friends."

Dib noticed that Lydia was quite good at playing music. After a few hours, Zim, Dib and Lydia went back down into the lab. They were headed to the simulation room. Lydia went into the room ad the two boys went into the control room.

"Lydia, today you have a new audience for combat practice." said Zim over an intercom, "Dib, prepare yourself for the most shocking display of your life."

"Fine by me," said Lydia with a smirk, "I was wondering when a human would be able to see what I can do with my hands and live to talk about it." With that, the simulation begun, a strong looking man appeared in front of Lydia. With a calm look on her face, Lydia waited until the holographic man ran up to her to throw a punch. She simply caught his fist and threw it back, while putting her right leg in front of him in a way that he would be unable to get away from her without tripping over her leg. Then after that she threw a series of light punches which threw him off balance, followed by her jumping up to deliver a bone shattering kick to the top of the mans head.

"Simulation terminated, winner Lydia!" said the computer. Dib just stared in shock.

"She made it look so easy!" exclaimed Dib who was thankful that she didn't do that to him.

"Sixteen and a professional assassin!" said Zim proudly.

"I am a girl of many talents," said Lydia, "Dib what are your thoughts?"

"Thank you for not breaking my skull open when you attacked me." replied Dib, who was still recovering from what he just saw. At this time, Zim and Lydia laughed. While this happened, G.I.R. walked in.

"Mastah I made mashed potatoes!" the little robot said happily.

"Very good G.I.R." said Zim, looking slightly irritated that the robot was covered in them and tracking the potatoes all over the lab.

"I have a question, Zim." said Dib, "Do you have a part time gob?"

"Yes, I work at the movie theater across town." answered Zim, as he walked; Dib noticed that the Irken was limping slightly. Then inside Dib's mind Lydia's voice spoke.

"In case you were wondering, I did that to him while we were sparring a couple of months ago." said the voice.

"Hey Zim, is it ok if maybe Gaz and I could stay over here for the night?" asked Dib.

"Well, it would give us time to make plans and Lydia would have someone to talk to." said Zim, "That is if your sister ever stops playing her Game Slave Four. Alright, you two can come over."

"Thanks, Zim. I'll go get her and come back, but order pizza so that Gaz will want to be here." said Dib.

"No problem, G.I.R. and Lydia love pizza, I'm sure they won't object." replied the Irken.

"Well, see you soon!" Dib said as he ran out of the house. Zim stared out of the window, watching until Dib was out of sight.

"What have I gotten myself into?" wondered Zim as he mentally prepared himself for what was about to come.


End file.
